leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pansimi/Brenna, Mistress of Blades (Early Concept)
This is a concept I came up with for an assassin carry type champion (I think). I don't know where I'll go from what I have now, but it looks interesting. I am unfamiliar with the editing system here, so it will look underwhelming compared to other people's concepts. But anyways, let's get to it. Some base stats and stats per level I think are reasonable. *HP: 400+70 per level *HP5: 6+0.55 per level *MP/MP5: N/A *AD: 48+3.2 per level *AS: 0.625+3% per level *AR: 14+3.5 per level *MR: 30+0 per level *MS: 335 *Range: 500 And her abilities. *Passive: Blade Chain **Instead of mana, Brenna has in place a system of energy using her blades. Every time she hits an enemy or neutral monster with an ability or a basic attack, she gains one blade. She also gains one blade passively every 5 seconds. Every ability she casts consumes a set amount of blades. Each blade she has gives her 5 more units of autoattack range. Her maximum humber of blades is 10/15/20. ***The rate she passively gains blades is affected by cooldown reduction, reducing the wait time to 3 seconds at 40% CDR. ***The number of enemies hit by each basic attack or ability does not effect how many blades she recieves. Runaan's Hurricane will not grant extra blades per attack, and hitting several enemies with multi-target abilities will not grant extra blades per cast (unless mentioned in the effect). ***If Brenna is blinded, her basic attacks will grant a blade on each hit, although damage will not be dealt. *Crack (Q) **Cooldown: 8 Blade Cost: 3/3/4/4/5 (does this work?) **Brenna throws her blade chain forwards (I think 750 units), dealing 50/100/150/200/250(+60% Bonus AD) as magic damage to all enemies in a line. ***This ability applies on-hit effects. *Lash (W) **Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 Blade Cost: In Description **Brenna's next basic attack hits for 20/40/60/80/100(+100% AD) in physical damage, consumes three blades, and embeds three blades in the target's body (giving the target three stacks of the "skewered" debuff for 4 seconds). (Skewered debuff makes it so that any autoattack or ability from Brenna that hits a "Skewered" target will grant her with an extra blade and consume a stack of "Skewered"; "Skewered" has no max stacks). ***The cooldown starts when Brenna attacks a target. She gains the basic attack buff for 4 seconds, and if she doesn't hit a target within that timeframe, the blades are not consumed for a cost. ***If Brenna hits multiple enemies afflicted with the "Skewered" debuff with basic attacks or abilities, she gains a blade for each "skewered" enemy hit, and consumes a stack of "Skewered" from each enemy hit. ***This on hit effect can be applied to multiple enemies by using Runaan's or an ability that applies on hit effects and targets multiple people. It will apply both the bonus damage and the "Skewered" debuff to all enemies hit by the attack that applied the on hit effect. ***Every time an enemy is hit with an ability or basic attack that applies "Skewered," it resets the timer and applies however many stacks it normally would. *Lasso (E) **Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 Blade Cost: 3 **Brenna whips her blade chain forward (up to 1200 units), wrapping it around target enemy and stunning them, then pulls herself towards the target, dealing 20/30/40/50/60(+80% Bonus AD) of physical damage on contact. ***This ability acts as a dash. ***Brenna can be interrupted during her travel. Stuns, snares, suppressions, fears, and displacements (knock-backs, knock-ups) can all interrupt her travel. ***The length of the stun depends on how far Brenna has to travel. She will travel the maximum distance of 1200 units in 1.5 seconds. *Blade Maelstrom ® **Cooldown: 120/100/80 Blade Cost: In description. **Brenna immediately whips all her current blades around her, dealing 15/20/25(5% Bonus AD) of magic damage per blade she currently has to all enemies in a 300 unit radius, and throws all her blades at target enemy champion (range of about 700), consuming one blade per .1 second, and dealing 35/45/55(+5% Bonus AD) (per .1 second) of physical damage to the target for each blade consumed. The target enemy is suppressed for the duration, which is .1 seconds for each blade consumed during the duration of the ability. Brenna is frozen in place during the duration of the ability to channel it. After the ability is done channeling, the target is affliced with "Skewered" stacks equal to the blades consumed for 4 seconds, and Brenna gains a buff for 3 seconds called "Aftermath" that allows her to recieve 5 blades per hit rather than 1 normally, and consumes an amount of stacks of "Skewered" on the target equal to the blades gained by the effect. ***Brenna can be interrupted while channeling Blade Maelstrom by displacements, stuns, fears, silences, suppressions, or her own movement. She still gains "Aftermath," and the target still recieves stacks of "Skewered" equal to the number of blades consumed, and Brenna still consumes a blade for each .1 that passed while she was channeling the ability. If she was interrupted, she does not consume all blades, just the ones used. ***The AoE effect and the channelled effect start at the same time. The AoE damage is instantaneous and almost inavoidable, but the targeted part is channelled. The ability channelled for a length of time in seconds equal to the amount of blades used/10. Just clearing this up. ***If the target dies during the duration of the ability, or while it has "Skewered" stacks if Brenna has the "Aftermath" buff, then the channel of the ability stops if it was going, and, in either case, Brenna obtains half of the "Skewered" stacks the target had or would have had as blades. I'm pretty sure a few things are messed up, a few things are odd, and many things are way overpowered or underpowered. Any input or suggestion is welcome. I'm hoping to eventually understand the game better to make better, more realistic champion concepts, and I also wish to understand the unit system (no idea how it works). People can suggest base stats, lore, concept art; anything you feel is appropriate, you can suggest. I'm not sure how long I'll stick with it, whether I get ideas from others or from myslef. Hey, maybe a Riot employee might see this and suggest it to a team at Riot! Unlikely... But anyways, read, think, make input! Category:Custom champions